Goodbye to you
by Moon-Memory
Summary: So... Dean was okay with the whole thing really, Chloe wasn’t and Clark... Who Knew? Xover with Supernatural. Previously on another account as 'Bang and Run'


**Title: Goodbye to you**

**Author**: Moon-Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own or claim in any way Smallville or any of the characters involved. They all belong to the CW network and I/we would never dream of taking them away but as you can see, this is why they call it **FANFICTION**.

**Rating:** **M** for **explicit language** and **mature themes** ahead.

**Summary:** So... Dean was okay with the whole thing really, Chloe wasn't and Clark... Who Knew? Xover with Supernatural.

**Warnings/spoilers:** Not Clark friendly… At all. Really you should run if you love Clark, run to the top of the hills!

**Pairings: **Sam/Rebecca, Chloe/Dean, Clark/HH (HH is a new trend I'm trying to start... It means His Hand)

**Short Note: **I KNOW THIS WASN'T MY FANFICTION FIRST! You see… My _darling_ twin, Crystal Fog, who's real name is Willa, put this up on her account for me because I was too lazy to do it myself and our accounts got tangled… Anyway, basically now everything is sorted out and my angst is to be separate from her happy-land as I call it, we work together but we don't write the same kind of stories if that makes sense. Anywhoo, I just want to say that's for all the support I got for this when I first let it out into Fanfiction… _**But this was my first ever fanfiction...**_

Oh, before I forget…

_SeasonVelvet_… You're right… Clark does shit me occasionally. I'm glad your socks are staying on your feet

_Kit Melot_… Thanks for the support, I was surprised at myself to for thinking that low of Chloe, but in the end she grew a back bone (and a Dean).

_Prettylittlewriter_… Jason died, but Dean rocked into town for a hunt if that makes sense, see everyone has a twin in the world…

**Sorry your reviews were deleted guys. **

* * *

Chloe carried in a stack of books and dropped it heavily in the new living room. "Sam, honestly, I know it's hot but you agreed to help!" Her partner in the office had buggered off early and had been sitting in the living room for the past half hour, drinking all their cold beer while admiring the TV. 

Sam held up his right hand and gestured to his beer bottle. Never taking his eyes off the screen. "As soon as these are done, I'm all yours… I promise." He looked up at Chloe and his nose crinkled up. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look horrible."

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "That's because I'm WORKING, and you look like a pug when you do that so don't point fingers at me mister!" she snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes and stared back at Chloe indignantly. "I've helped. I held the door for Dean and your dad when they brought in the caseload." He said smugly, Chloe ground her teeth in frustration.

"Ugh!" She flung her hands into the air and stomped out of the room. "Honey, I'm home." She called, she knew normally a guy did this but their house was kind of equal sex. Except for when to came to Sam, Dean said Sam was neither sex and should be treated as such. It would have been what he wanted, Dean liked referring to Sam being dead. Except on hunts, then it was all business.

"How was work?" Came the call of her husband, Dean Winchester. She went into his study and perched on the desk.

"Hard day." She groaned as she swung her feet and thought of what could happen is she left them on, she thought her feet would rot or fall off in an hour.

"Anything I can do?" Dean asked taking pity on his petite wife.

"Um, let me quit, pour me a drink, rub my feet. Cook. My neck is killing me, kill your brother, get off the phone and give me the remote?"

"At least you're not giving me large instructions."

"Fun one you are. But today was hell."

"What happened?" Dean asked coming around to her side of the desk, he leant on it next to her as she took another breath.

"I threw up… again, forgot my meeting with Lex, leaving my purse at the restaurant. The car wouldn't start. I ruined my dress; my hair looks horrible, just when I thought things couldn't get worse… Sam showed up. That boy is worse then me when I have PMS. My job is SO not worth this. I broke one my manicured nails. It chipped! Can you believe that! Do you know how much these cost me? Plus these are new shoes… I am so glad I am home. Dean, honey, you are a legend." Chloe groaned as Dean set to massaging her neck after having delicately removed her new shoes and assessed the damage on her feet. He just grinned.

"It's what I'm here for…"

The door decided this was the moment to have the doorbell ring.

* * *

"Clark?" Clark Kent stood at the door of his best friends house; she took in his bag, sad look and tussled hair and opened the door. "Come in Farmboy." She knew why he was here. Sex. Lois kicked him out so he went to her, too bad he didn't know about her dirty little secret. Not really a secret if he had ever bothered to call. 

"What happened to the Wall of Weird?" He asked her, his voice obviously worn-out from yelling.

"Um…" She pushed open the door to the living room, kitchen and sitting room… Every square inch was covered in posters, notes and pictures. "Well, it kinda grew to a house of weird." The rooms were, when you could see the paint, a nice purple colour and the blinds when they weren't closed filtered the room with their bright cheery colours.

"You did all this?"

"Don't be stupid…" Chloe sneered slightly as Clark looked around. He didn't notice the tone or the agitated look on Chloe's face as she taped her foot once, hissed in pain and just crossed her arms.

"Then who… Is that salt?" He asked incuriously

"Yep."

"Aren't your going to clean it up?"

"It keeps Dean happy. Makes him feel like I have more protection or some crap like that." She shrugged with a wistful smile as Clark raised and eyebrow in astonishment that someone was bossing around Chloe. Clark completely missed the 'he' in that sentence, choosing instead to focus on the belief that Chloe always was, and always would be his.

"So what is she like?"

"Who?"

"Dean… Short for Danielle?" He prodded.

"Dean's a boy Clark."

"Oh." Chloe waited a few seconds and sure enough…

"You're living with a boy?"

"Hey… Not everything can stay on pause just because you're gone… Superman." That hurt. But it was true. He was even surprised about her new necklace… What was it anyway? Oh, that was a gold…

"Chloe? Who is it?" Came a yell from the back door and Clark noticed with a flash of pain how her eyes lit up.

"It's Clark! Come in here, I want you to meet him!"

"Where are you?"

"In the sitting room!" there was the thud of footsteps proceeded by a 'fuck! Damn lamp.' And then… Jason entered the room. "Hey honey…" Chloe said as Clark gaped at him. He was dead, dead…. This goes beyond even Smallville weird. And Chloe was going out with the guy!

"Honey? I am not made to be eaten Chloe... Hey, Laura!" Dean walked up to Clark and threw his arms around him. "I haven't seen you forever!" He then kissed him on the cheek. "Wow, you've really changed!"

"My name isn't Laura." Clark said really confused.

"Oh my God…. You even changed your name!"

"Clark, Dean. Dean Winchester, this is Clark Kent." Dean nodded at him while he silently looking around for a weapon, because it looked like the boy was about to snap any second and really… who wants to be in the middle of that?

"Oh, right… Suddenly I remember I have to do… Something… Something that's not here… I'm going over to Sam's." Dean decided to take the easy way out… Run. Thank you Dad.

"Stanford?" Chloe asked saddling up to him, putting her arms around his waist and cocking a brow… He could just lean down and… what the hell was that! "Clark! Seriously… Lay off the laser eyes. Sorry Dean…"

"No, Sammy is on summer holidays remember? He's camping at Rebecca's for a while. Maybe… Hopefully, getting laid"

"Right… You suck as a protective older brother… But, have fun and torture him, he didn't help _at all_ today..."

"Chloe…Don't leave the house." Dean said as she looked at him amused.

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me, you know I hate it."

"Don't leave the house… Please?" She nodded and he kissed her quickly. Grabbing his jacket he walked back out… Just as Clark Kent lost it.

"What the hell was that!"

"My husband."

* * *

"Sammy?" 

"Dean? Not that y'know… I just saw you and dropped you home or anything but…. What are you doing here? Dean… DEAN!"

Dean smirked. "Sorry Sammy. I've just been reflecting a little, you know how much of a deep thinker I am." He replied. "My problem is…He's in my house."

"Who… Superman?" Sam asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow and looking dumbstruck when Dean actually nodded glumly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish… Do you think he's going to touch the Hunting gear?"

"I don't think he came after your hunting items Dean… Well, at least not that hunting gear."

"Your right… Asshole had his eyes on my car."

"How are you still alive if this is your level of observation?"

"Huh?"

"Every time Lois and Clark have a fight, he goes to Chloe for…"

"A shoulder to cry on?" Dean asked, hope shining through his voice.

"Pity sex."

"Pity sex? He's having pity sex… with my wife? Why did I leave them alone?" Dean pondered, he grabbed Sam's beer. Right now he needed to get smashed, yep… that would help him.

"You left them _alone_?"

"Yeah." Dean said frankly, he quickly explained Clark's laser vision.

"Okay… Next time we hunt… You are so not covering my back."

"You're an impossible prick, you know that?" Dean said, laughing fondly as he put his brother into a headlock.

"Hey! Quit it jerk-face!" Sam laughed and fended him off. "Do I hear moaning from your house?"

"What?" Dean asked losing concentration as Sam took the opportunity to push his brother into the doorframe; Dean grunted and let go grabbing hold of the bookshelf for stability, a book came crashing down at his feet.

"Karma Sutra?" He asked looking down at the title and cocking a brow as Sam slowly began to go red.

"It's Becca's."

"Dude, seriously… Are you and her…?"

"Yes. Maybe. No. it's just a… friends with benefits thing…"

"My brother is getting it on…"

"Dean..."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, your wife is probably doing the same thing…"

"Hey! I trust Chloe… 'Sides… She's in love with me now…"

* * *

"Alright Clark, what's up? You haven't been listening to me at all for the last hour, is there something on your mind?" Chloe snapped in annoyance. 

"It's just… You're married." Chloe rolled her eyes, giving him an exasperated look.

"No really, and to think I just didn't notice that small little factor that has made up a majority of my time recently?"

"It's just… I can't, you know, with you now…"

"Stop Kent. I want you out. No more second fiddle. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Her voice was just a whisper above silence as it formed those words and she wasn't sure if he heard them because his face showed no sign of recognition he slumped into a nearby chair into a dejected position.

"Does Lana know Jason is still alive?"

"Dean isn't Jason, ever heard the saying that somewhere in the world every body has a twin? That applies here. Now, take your crap… And get out." Chloe finished as she glared him down, he had sunk onto the couch and placed his head in his hands.

"You actually kicking me out. You've never done this before," he whispered looking up, tears had begun to slid down his face and Chloe had to resist slapping him and calling him weak.

"I wasn't married before. Look, I was in love with you… Until I met Dean." She answered. "Hell… You used me," she muttered coldly. "For so many years I felt dejected, used and hated by my family, friends and aquantences. Now I represent Lex in court, Lana and Pete are coming over this summer just like last year… But… Your _wife_… My _cousin_… Still won't utter a word to me… Because of you she wasn't even at my _wedding_… You spoilt son of a bitch."

"Right... Poor Chloe has it so hard, Lex gives you more legal cases then you need, the Smallville gang are talking to you, they haven't even looked at me since it happened… My wife and I are fighting all the time, mostly every time we do she brings us up… Everyone expects me to drop everything to save them."

"Oh, you poor thing Clark. My husband goes out and battles Demons, okay? He'll come in bleeding, possessed or sick and no one asked him to do that job. No one gave him powers to help him out, don't you _dare_ sit there and tell me my life isn't hard. Because if Dean ever died I sure as hell don't know what I would do… Especially with this new baby on the way. In fact, how do I tell him about that?" Chloe finished amgrily as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Chloe." he said quietly. His hand reached out to stroke her face and she flinched away from his touch. "Look at me." She didn't look at him; she couldn't stand the sight of him right now. She hated him, oh God yes, she hated him like she'd never hated anyone before.

Looking at her, he could understand why she thought he was betraying her. He supposed she thought she was a pity fuck. She wasn't… She was just… Chloe.

She sniffed loudly and looked away from him, determined not to show him exactly how close she was to losing her self-control and breaking down in tears.

She had thought that she could be brave and be a superman's mistress… But she was happy being a demon fighter's wife. She knew she couldn't have bared the weight that came along with losing Dean. Lois could do it for Clark but Chloe couldn't.

"I can't do this anymore Kent."

"Then don't," he sighed, she followed him after it was obvious he wasn't going to return to the table. She found him leaning against sink with his back towards her, staring at the cabinet where a picture of them, Lex and Lana on the day of our graduation from Smallville high was hanging.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said slowly, "and I'm sorry if I ever did, I never meant to…I just wanted to make you happy.

"Go," Chloe told him hoarsely, seeing his face flicker with emotion. She looked up to see his own eyes brimming with tears, but he was much better at keeping them at bay.

And he went.


End file.
